<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Boyfriend's Boyfriend is Also My Boyfriend by MarshallDFaythe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024289">My Boyfriend's Boyfriend is Also My Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe'>MarshallDFaythe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Smut, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack invites his boyfriend and girlfriend over for drinks, but it quickly unravels into drunk shenanigans which leads into Aerith and Zack domming one pretty blonde boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Boyfriend's Boyfriend is Also My Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for FFVII Kink Meme prompt!!!<br/>Cloud, Aerith and Zack end up revealing their fetishes with one another and just have a drink make out sess and other things unfold, really want to see Cloud get pegged by Aerith.</p>
<p>Hope this what what you had in mind, anon! I loved writing this!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          This wasn't exactly what Zack had in mind when he invited Cloud over to join him and Aerith for a few drinks and movies. Their movie had long since been abandoned and each of them were nursing their glasses as they sat on Zack's sofa together. Aerith had her legs crossed and the look on her face was positively devilish. Zack knew that wasn't due to the alcohol-his girlfriend naturally liked to scheme. He knew exactly what her prize for tonight was; it was something the three of them had briefly glossed over concerning the nature of their poly-amorous relationship. Now, with the three of them buzzed and loosened up, Aerith was about ready to pounce. She looked powerful with her index finger swirling the rim of her glass, the low lighting in the room making her emerald eyes appear dark and mysterious. Zack was almost positive he had never been more attracted to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''So,'' she hummed innocently, ''we gonna talk about our kinks?''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Cloud nearly inhaled his booze, coughing loudly. ''Aerith!''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Oh, come on! You're no fun!'' Aerith trilled playfully, pink lips forming a pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''We're drunk and stuff. Now might not be the right time.'' He responded somewhat firmly, leaning back in his spot on the couch. The brunette wasn't about to give up this easily-that just wasn't Aerith's nature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Are you kidding? It's the perfect time! We'll be the most honest when we're drunk! Zack, help!'' She looked over at her other boyfriend. Zack Fair couldn't help chuckling a bit. Alcohol took a little bit longer to affect him and he normally kept it in light doses, lest he get sleepy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''I think she's right, Cloudy. What's the hurt? We can make a game out of it!'' Cloud sat forward to look them both in the eyes before sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''You know, you're both evil.'' His partners giggled and the blonde groaned. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>win against them once they teamed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''You'll do it?'' Aerith lit up, her cheeks colored pink from the alcohol and excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''….Yeah, fine.'' Cloud groaned, wondering exactly what he agreed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Hmm. So, to make a game out of it, let's do this. Each of us has to go down the line, giving up a kink.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Oooh, that sounds fun! Why don't we give it stakes?'' Aerith practically bounces in her seat at the prospect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Stakes? Guys...!'' Cloud didn't like the sound of this, folding his arms in protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''That's an awesome idea! Let's see....maybe we can throw out some false answers and the others have to guess if it's real or not?'' Zack suggested, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he worked out the details in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''What if they guess right?''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''I'm so glad you asked that, Blondie! Say I lied and you call me out on it. I have to engage in one of your kinks with you.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Zack, you're a genius.'' Aerith's eyes were big and bright, which made Zack laugh a little. His girlfriend got so starry-eyed at the strangest notions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I'm in.'' Cloud set his glass aside, sitting cross legged to be more comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Youngest goes first?'' Both Zack and Aerith turned to look at Cloud eagerly. The blonde sighed loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''You both suck, you know that?''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Come on~! Give us a kink!'' Aerith insisted, playfully rubbing shoulders with him. Cloud sat up a little, thinking deeply for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Blowjobs.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Giving or receiving?'' Zack already knew the answer to this one, and he knew his boyfriend wasn't lying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''...Both.'' Cloud cleared his throat, glancing away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''You said we both suck, but it sounds like you do, too.'' Aerith giggled impishly and Cloud was thankful some of his blonde locks hid his strawberry-pink cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''My turn!!!'' The brunette playfully rested her wine glass against her bottom lip as she thought about what answer to give, ''I love being in control.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Neither of us are gonna argue that one. Give us a harder one, flower.'' Zack kissed her cheek, running a hand over her thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Oh, this is easy mode. You'll get harder ones next round!'' She grinned mischievously. Neither of them doubted that one, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Guess that leaves me,'' Zack debated. He decided to throw a curveball in round one, partially because he was eager to see if Cloud would call it and partially because he was already hard as hell, ''I like orgasm denial.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Aerith wasn't sure what to make of that, but her boyfriend was very kinky. That much, she knew. She hadn't gotten a chance to play with that particular fetish yet, so she didn't have an inkling of how true this was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''That's bullshit,'' Cloud spoke up, shaking his head, ''we tried it once and you had to safe word because you were too impatient.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           It all made so much sense to Aerith. Zack had too much energy and too much passion, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wouldn't get off to being denied an orgasm. Damn alcohol, fogging her brain up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Look at you, getting into it! I owe you a reward, blondie.'' Zack lounged with his back against the arm of the couch, grinning lazily. Aerith snickered, knowing Zack planned this. Her boyfriend was just as scheming as she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Don't let me hold you up, boys. My only request is to watch.'' She winked, slowly standing so there was nothing dividing her boyfriends from each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''So, what'll it be, Strife? Huh? Am I getting you off, or are you getting me off?'' Cloud stared at Zack for a moment, his freckles standing out visibly against his reddened cheeks. He didn't want to say it out loud. Even with all the alcohol in the world coursing through his body, he didn't have the courage to say what he really wanted out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''U-um...'' His mouth was suddenly very dry, as if he had stuck a handful of cotton balls onto his tongue and let them sit there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Out with it, buddy. Nothing to be shy about. We're all dating, right? There's no shame, okay? This is about making each other feel good.... What do you want, Cloud?'' The hottest thing Zack could do was say his name </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that-sweet and a little breathy but masculine and laced with heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''I...want to go down on you.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Sounds good to-''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''With Aerith guiding me.'' This shocked both of his partners. Aerith was silently thanking the booze for making Cloud a bit more brave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Say no more,'' Zack sat up just a little, motioning for Cloud to move forward. The blonde swallowed thickly, obediently sliding over his boyfriend on all fours. Zack rested a gentle hand at the back of Cloud's neck before tugging him into a deep kiss. Aerith began ghosting soft fingertips down Cloud's spine. The sensations made him arch his back just a little and gasp into Zack's hot mouth. The resulting shiver that originated from Cloud spread to the dark-haired man beneath him who was busy licking at the seam of Cloud's lips. He tasted sweet and the effect was heady, making Zack's brain fog the longer their mouths stayed connected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Better get to work, Cloud. Aerith isn't a patient woman and it's only going to give her more reasons to make you work for what you want later.'' Zack pulled away, tracing his thumb over Cloud's slightly puffy bottom lip. A man of few words, his partner nodded and slowly moved down, sitting up on his knees and sliding calloused hands over Zack's denim-clad thighs. Aerith pulled a chair over for herself to sit, crossing her legs and watching with delight from her front row seat. The deep red dress she was wearing had a slit up the side, showing off the porcelain skin of her thighs. Zack exchanged grins with her as Cloud busied himself unbuttoning his boyfriend's jeans. Cloud popped the button, tugging the zipper down slowly. His hands were shaking; a little of that was nerves, but it was mostly eagerness. When it was necessary, Zack lifted his hips so Cloud could tug his pants down part of the way. Next came the boxers, which Cloud pulled down almost reverently. Aerith thumbed her glass as she watched with glittering eyes. The brunette bit her lip as Cloud dipped his head forward to press kisses over Zack's fully hardened shaft. Zack was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gifted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as Aerith would say. The blonde handled him even better than herself, she had to admit. The way he slowly wrapped a hand around Zack's cock and lowered himself to give little kitten licks to the head made the man beneath him groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cloud. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Don't tease.'' It was a warning and her boyfriend knew that. Aerith was quickly becoming impatient between the alcohol and watching her boyfriends get heated. She wanted to see Cloud wrecked already. It was the part of the night she had most been looking forward to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Having heard her warning, Cloud wasn't in the mood to get punished this early in the game. So, he obediently got down to business, taking Zack's cock into his mouth and wrapping his hands around thick hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Stop. I thought I was guiding you, right? So, better not move.'' Aerith chirped way too innocently. Cloud groaned in annoyance like the bratty sub he was. He halted his movement, feeling more than hearing Zack's whine. Blood was rushing in Cloud's ears and he desperately wanted to get to work. He felt delicate fingers slide over the back of his neck and tangle roughly into his hair. The feeling wrestled a moan from him, sending vibrations through their boyfriend. Zack shivered, his hands digging into the fabric of the couch for stability. The world seemed to stop between the three of them for a moment. Then, suddenly Aerith was guiding Cloud's head down onto Zack's cock with authority. The blonde followed her movements, allowing himself to be dragged up and down in fluid motions. He kept a tight seal on Zack with his lips, occasionally moving his lip to cover his teeth during their more rough patches. He only wanted to bite Zack if he asked for it. The dark-haired man beneath him was unraveling fast, his hips stuttering with each bob of Cloud's head. Aerith watched them both with a lust-darkened gaze, her lip caught between her teeth as she kept a tight grip in Cloud's hair. Both men were moaning now, but the brunette felt Cloud wasn't working hard enough on his own for what he wanted. So, she decided to fix that. Aerith pulled Cloud's head off of Zack and watched with an amused expression as he fought to go back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''Nope~!''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''But Aerith, I-''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''I think you'd better tell Zack where you want him to cum, don't you? I can't do all the work for ya!'' She grinned like the Cheshire cat. Cloud was beautiful like this, his lips slick and swollen. They were such a pretty pink color from the suction he had been providing and the repeated friction. His chin was sloppy, covered in saliva and Zack's pre-cum, those beautiful blue Mako eyes of his were blown wide with lust and desperation. His bottom lip quivered as he contemplated what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''You're killing me here, Aerith.'' Zack whimpered, slumping against the couch as his cock twitched from where it was nestled along his fine dark curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''Come on, Cloud...where do you want it?'' The woman hummed, running soothing fingertips over his jawline. Cloud huffed in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''I...I want you to...cum in my mouth.'' He mumbled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''Repeat that, blondie?'' Zack spoke up, sliding a hand through his feathery soft hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''I want you to cum in my mouth.'' Cloud repeated a little more firmly and Aerith looked awful proud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''Didja hear it that time, Zack?'' She all but purred, letting her hand tangle once more in Cloud's hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''Loud and clear, now please guide him back.'' Zack gave her a pout. No one could ever fight Zack's pout, so Aerith pulled Cloud's mouth open with a well placed thumb on his chin before bringing him back down and letting her sub get back to business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Cloud went right to it, holding nothing back as he leaned over Zack's pelvis and rocked his head with Aerith's help. With every drag of his lips, Zack got closer and closer until the tightening knot in his abdomen finally broke and he was filling his boyfriend's mouth with a loud grunt. Aerith held Cloud's head there until she was positive he had swallowed every last drop. She finally released her grip and Cloud pulled off with a pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Zack yanked the lithe blonde up by his hips and settled Cloud over his lap before tugging him down into a messy kiss. He hummed at the taste of himself on his lover, proud and momentarily sated. Once Cloud was successfully kissed breathless, Zack pulled Aerith's chair over with a strong arm. He guided her down into a kiss as well, never wanting her to feel left out or unappreciated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''You're both mind blowing. We ready for Round two of two truths and one lie, sexy edition?'' Zack had all of his energy back in seconds. He never ceased to amaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''We're going to end up like this again. What's the point?'' Cloud was making sense, but Aerith shook her head and wrinkled her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''You're no fun, Cloudy! Come on. Let's make it through two more rounds!''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Cloud stretched, scooting over to make room for Aerith once more. She took her seat excitedly, resting a hand on each of their thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''I guess it's back to me, then?'' Cloud leaned back in his spot, ''I like bondage.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''I'll keep that in mind for future sessions.'' Aerith winked, rubbing his thigh. Cloud was now hyper aware of how hard he was from getting Zack off, his cock aching in his pants. He probably should have lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''You've got the floor, Aerith. Whatcha got?'' Zack rested his hands behind his head, trying not to imagine Cloud bound with his arms behind his back. Oops, he imagined it. Oops, his cock was filling out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''I like hot wax used on myself.'' She hummed, playing with her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''False! You like using it on others. It's too much for you.'' Zack responded immediately. He knew this from prior experience when they dabbled in it together. The sensation was too overwhelming for Aerith and they had to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''Oops! Guess you got me!'' Aerith covered her mouth with her hand in mock surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''I didn't even get to say my new one. I called you out, so you gotta sit through what I want.'' Her dark-haired boyfriend sat up, patting his thighs for her to climb onto his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''Oooh, yes, sir! Let's not leave Cloudy out, yeah? Let him play, too!''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''Good idea. Hmm, what should we have him do?'' Zack sat back as Aerith climbed over his thighs, her dress draped around their legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''I'll figure it out. Blow her mind, Zack.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''I aim to please.'' He kissed Cloud's cheek before drawing his girlfriend in close and kissing her with intensity. Aerith and Zack kissed like they were on a battlefield, both of them fighting for dominance. Flashes of tongue and teeth were visible as their lips clashed together, wet smacking sounds filling the room. Cloud sat up on his knees, pressing a kiss to Aerith's shoulder and tangling a hand in Zack's hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Zack broke away as his hands wandered down the bodice of Aerith's beautiful dress. His clever fingers found their way to the slit in the side and they danced up her smooth thighs. He drew soft patterns on her skin, his movements showing a tenderness their mouths weren't. Zack's hand slid over the insides of her thighs and up the front of her panties, making Aerith shiver with eager delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''Fingering...can't forget how much you love it.'' She mumbled sweetly against his lips, her own curved into a delicate smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''Making my beautiful partners fall apart with just my fingers? Course I love it.'' Zack was a very giving lover, and every movement of his fingers was purely for Aerith's sake. He drew back, watching her reactions with a heated gaze. His eyes were intense, crystalline and dark as he licked his lips. Aerith moaned just from the way he circled his fingertips over her clit. He was skilled and observant, knowing just what she liked and needed. Cloud let Aerith rest her head on his collarbone, giving her something stable to hold herself up with because he knew her limbs would sometimes get shaky. He ignored the ever present painful erection as he embraced his trembling girlfriend and watched Zack's fingers slip beneath her silk panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''You're already this wet? Was it just from me touching you, or did you get off on helping Cloud go down on me?'' Zack was teasing, but his breath hitched because both of those ideas wildly turned him on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Why don't you guess?'' Aerith winked, the playful vixen she was. Zack adored that about her. He knew how much she enjoyed control in the bedroom, so the fact that she trusted him enough to make her this vulnerable held so much weight to it. Zack couldn't help but moan as he slid a finger inside her heat slowly, inch by inch. She gasped, a strand of hair falling into her face as she slumped against Cloud. The blonde tucked the loose strand behind her ear as he cradled her, his eyes wandering back to see Zack's movements. Cloud and Zack anchored Aerith to the world. Here, she was safe. She let go of any worries, drawn tightly into Cloud's arms and let herself feel every inch of her boyfriend's finger. He made slow movements at first, pressing his palm to her mound and curling his finger with ease. Zack was just as breathless as her, caught between watching his own hand between the fabric of her dress and seeing the pure elation written on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Zack added a second finger, slowly curling and flexing them to reach a very specific area inside her. The moment he found it, he felt Aerith jolt on his lap and Cloud managed a little chuckle. He reassured the brunette in his arms softly, rubbing her hip and encouraging her to let go if she needed to. Aerith let out a series of gasps and whimpers, her hips moving with Zack's fingers now. She was seeking release and he was desperate to give it to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Found it.'' Zack purrs, curling his fingers into that spot again and again, driving his girlfriend insane with pleasure. Her entire body tingled and she rocked her hips frantically now, her face buried in Cloud's bicep and muffling some of her loudest sounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''S-shit, Zack, you're gonna m-make me...'' Aerith panted, her face pink with arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Come on...I know you want to, so let go...'' He was surprisingly patient when it came to his lover's needs. He wasn't patient when it came to his own, but he would do anything either one of them needed. He was gentle with her, moving his fingers against the correct spots and slowing down or speeding up when she needed him to. Suddenly, Aerith's hips began to move erratically and she dug her nails into Cloud's side, reaching her peak with a loud shout. Zack almost came from the sounds and sensations alone, withdrawing his fingers when he was certain the movement wouldn't overstimulate her. He sucked his fingers dry, an action that made Aerith moan softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Doing okay, Aerith?'' Cloud whispered, gently pulling back when he was positive she could hold her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Never better. You always know how to treat a lady, boys.'' She laughed brightly, making both of them smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Learned from the best, honey.'' Zack responded, helping Aerith to her feet with a gentle hands. She stretched, fixing her panties and slowly sitting beside them once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Last round?''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Last round.'' Cloud insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''I think we should retire it for now and play this game another day.'' Zack suggested, slowly standing up. Cloud almost panicked, having gone untouched all night. He was painfully hard, straining in his pants and he wanted release so desperately. At the look on his boyfriend's face, Zack laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Easy, buddy. We wouldn't leave you hard and in pain all night...you've taken care of us both. So, let's take care of you.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''What do you guys have in mind...?'' Cloud glanced between them both. Aerith's wicked grin was back and Cloud suddenly felt like prey being stared down by two predators.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Aerith, I think he deserves five star treatment from the best top in this house. What do you think?'' Zack parted her hair lovingly, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''You always have the best ideas, Zack.'' Her green eyes suddenly looked wolfish for a minute and Cloud certainly felt like he was about to be devoured. Not that he really minded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Where do you want me?'' He asked, swallowing thickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Kneel on the couch with your ass out, sweetheart,'' Aerith instructed, helping Cloud to his feet, ''and Zack, I think I need your expertise. Work him open while I get the stuff?''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''I'm your man. Let me fetch the lube.'' Zack hummed, heading to the bedroom. He returned and Cloud had done exactly what Aerith requested. Cloud had stripped his pants and boxers, leaving him only in his black tank top as he sat with his knees on the cushions, his arms propped up on the back on the couch and his head rested ontop of them. He was looking straight forward, his cock dangling heavy between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Poor thing.'' Zack said affectionately, tracing gentle hands over soft thighs. He bent forward, lifting Cloud's shirt a bit and sucked hickeys along his spine as he uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount into his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Cloud moaned, his eyes sliding closed as Zack traced his fingers up to his hole. He knew Cloud liked it rough, and unlike Aerith he had no reservations with having control taken. Zack pressed his index finger inside Cloud's pliant body, watching him bury his face in his hands as a loud moan was ripped from his lungs. He wasted no time pumping his finger deep into the trembling blonde before him, earning more and more delicious sounds from swollen lips. Zack knew two things about Cloud fundamentally- one, he liked it rough and two he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>vocal in bed. The noises he made were downright filthy and Zack only had one finger inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zack</span>
  </em>
  <span>,'' Cloud whimpered in a raspy tone between light gasps, pressing his face into his shaking arms. It was a plea, and his boyfriend knew what Cloud was insisting on. Zack kicked it into high gear, adding a second finger and pushing them as deep as they could go. Cloud's back arched so wildly, Zack thought it might snap like a glow-stick. He made an almost inhuman sound to go with it, a desperate and loud cross between a moan and a hiss. Zack kept one hand on Cloud's hip to brace him and keep the eager blonde still while he worked his fingers in and out at a rougher pace. He made sure to stretch his fingers, working Cloud open as well as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''I think he's good and ready, don't you?'' Aerith's voice broke through Cloud's near constant string of moans and curses, and she sounded so damn coy. Zack grinned, looking over and seeing his girlfriend had removed her red dress and replaced it with a set of red and black lingerie that held tight to her every curve. Along with this new development, she now had her strap-on ready to go and there was a relatively sizeable fake cock dangling between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          ''Looking good, gorgeous.'' Zack slipped his fingers out of Cloud and watched as the blonde immediately moved his ass back with a helpless whimper, seeking them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Guys, I....'' Cloud knew he wouldn't last long. He could hardly last with just one of them, let alone both of them at the same time. Despite his few words, both of his partners had a feeling where he was going with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Oh, don't worry! I have a fix for that.'' Her tone was honey-sweet, but Cloud knew her idea would be anything but. He sat there and waited what felt like forever before there was a delicate and warm hand on his cock. He sighed sweetly, only to feel a rubber ring stretched and fitted over him moments later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Aerith...'' Cloud moaned, unsure if it was because the idea turned him on or if it was a plea for her to let him cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''You can take it, right tough guy?'' A hand came down on his ass and Cloud would've cum right </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> if the cock ring hadn't been on. He settled for gripping onto the couch tightly and crying out in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''He's all yours, honey. Wreck him.'' Zack whispered in Aerith's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. This was her prize..what she had been waiting for all night. She drew her tongue over her lips before responding in a more sultry voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Gladly.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Cloud felt hands on his hips and heard the wet, dirty sounds of lube being poured onto something. He knew Zack must've been helping her with the strap on. He rested his sweaty face on his forearms, golden hair drooping around him. Zack kissed Aerith before moving around to the front of the couch. Cloud didn't even have to hear his footsteps to know Zack was approaching him. He could feel his boyfriend's powerful presence. Then, a hand was curling in his blonde locks and lifting his head up. Cloud's blue eyes found Zack's fully hardened dick the minute his head was tugged up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Zack, you-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!'' His words quickly became a choked shout as Aerith guided herself inside Cloud's hole. His fingernails dug into the fabric of the couch, Cloud's eyes went glazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''I know you've got a better attention span then me, buddy. I'll be putting it to the test tonight.'' Zack's voice was rich, darker than Cloud ever remembered hearing it. He had to wet his pink lips before opening his mouth obediently, lewd sounds still tumbling out and his brow furrowing as he tried to get some sense of composure while his girlfriend sank into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Zack wasted no time guiding himself into the heat of his lover's mouth. Every single moan Cloud sent vibrations up through Zack's cock. He was lucky to have insanely good stamina and willpower, otherwise all of this would be too much and he would be losing it already. He watched Aerith give Cloud only a moment to adjust before gripping onto his hips and starting to roll hers with a rhythm all her own. Zack followed her lead, tangling a hand in Cloud's hair and leading all of his movements since he was too far gone in the pleasure and sensations. Cloud provided some suction but it was difficult for him to do much other than moan and swallow around his length. Zack didn't mind; between watching Aerith fuck him and seeing his pretty, desperate face that was all he needed to get off. Cloud did his best to keep up with the demands, letting himself be fucked against the couch by the brunette and trying his best to give Zack the blowjob of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         ''Look at you, Cloudy....so pretty.'' Aerith hummed, beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she rolled and rocked her hips into him with a wild pace. He could feel her nails digging into his hips and his cock twitched hard. He wanted to cum so badly it hurt. Cloud kind of liked that, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''He looks gorgeous like this...'' Zack panted above him, trailing a gentle thumb over Cloud's jaw while the other hand remained tightly buried in his golden locks. He didn't even need to work his hips, Aerith's movements were pushing Cloud's body up and rocking him over his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''Should I...?'' She traced a teasing finger over Cloud's aching and straining dick, thumbing the head teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''He's been really good all night, honey. I think he deserves it.'' Cloud was saved by Zack's kindness once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''Hmm...okay! But I think he should make you cum first. Then I'll take it off.'' Aerith answered like the vixen she was, her thrusts getting more and more rough. Cloud was nearly choking on Zack, his moans wild and loud. Zack knew better then to keep Cloud like this, so he pulled out of his mouth. He saw the way Cloud desperately tried to get him back in his mouth, likely to muffle the whimpers and curses he was making.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''No, Cloud. Use your hands.'' Zack instructed and reveled in the little glare he got out of his boyfriend. He was the most un-threatening thing in the bedroom, really. Just a bratty little sub who wanted what he wanted right then and right there. The glare didn't last long, broken by a sharp gasp and a soft, ''mm'' sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''Z-Zack, I....Won't be able to focus.''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''We both know that's not true, Cloudy. Stop misbehaving and get those hands on me before Aerith keeps that ring on even longer.'' Cloud hissed at the thought. He knew Aerith would do it, too so that wasn't an idle threat. He huffed, but it was hard to maintain a look of irritation while his girlfriend was fucking him into oblivion. With trembling hands, he took hold of Zack's cock and immediately got down to business. Cloud forced himself to work through the pleasure, desperately trying to stay focused. He had to admit that part of him liked the challenge. Most of him really liked the molten look his boyfriend was giving him. Cloud slid his hands over Zack, pumping one of them and using the other to fondle his balls. It felt like ages before he saw the telltale signs of a nearing orgasm on his boyfriend's face and Cloud doubled his effort in between seeing stars himself. Zack tugged Cloud's head back by his hair and thick ropes of cum splashed over his face and dripped between his parted lips as he continued to moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        ''Good boy....you're so good for us.'' Aerith pressed a kiss to Cloud's spine and seconds later, he felt her hands working the ring off of his swollen cock. Then, she gave it everything she had and practically slammed into him, hitting something that sent intense sparks of pleasure through his whole body. Cloud screamed into Zack's thigh, his head dropping as he stained the couch with his own release. Aerith took a moment to admire her work, running light hands over Cloud's body. She could see him practically twitching, like just her touch was overstimulating him. The brunette nuzzled his back for a second and then slowly withdrew the fake cock from his ass. Cloud whimpered into their boyfriend's leg, his breath still fast. It was silent between the three of them for a bit as Cloud slumped against the couch. Zack remained in front, gently petting his hair and whispering soothing encouragements to him. Aerith sat beside Cloud, wrapping her arms around him and catching her breath, too. Zack grabbed a tissue from the kitchen table and wetted it down in the sink, cleaning up Cloud's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       ''Aerith.'' Cloud said when he finally regained control of his vocal cords. His voice was so hoarse from all the noises, especially the final scream at the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       ''Yes, sweetheart?'' She answered sweetly, all teasing gone from her voice. Aerith was so soft and gentle like this. Cloud turned his face from Zack's leg to gaze at her, his gaze warm and filled with love and admiration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       ''Let me take care of you.'' He reached out, cupping her cheek. She melted with the sweetness of those words and the gentleness in his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       ''Sure I wasn't too harsh on you, Cloudy?'' Aerith's eyes sparkled, her playful side coming back. Cloud laughed, sitting up a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       ''You were incredible. Lay back.'' It wasn't a command, no. Cloud wasn't the type to order around unless he was in a very particular mood. It was a request; a request to let him spoil her the way she had done for him. For both of them, really. Aerith couldn't say no, captivated by his eyes. She simply nodded and laid back against the arm of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       ''I'll get a shower started while you take care of her.'' Zack pressed a kiss to each of his lover's cheeks before taking off for the bathroom. Cloud gently pulled Aerith's panties down, kissing the insides of her thighs with a tenderness he was only known for when it came to women. He could see the trail of slickness she gained from all her hard work with him. Cloud ran two fingers through it softly, gathering it and using that to wet her clit as he circled his finger over it. It took him a while to get mildly confident in his skills doing this; Zack had to teach him the right movements. By now, Cloud would say he had it down fairly well, if Aerith's sweet noises and her half-lidded eyes were anything to go on. Her growing wetness made her thighs glisten as he rubbed her with the same constant speed. Cloud dipped his head, sliding his tongue over her folds and causing Aerith's hips to rock a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       ''Cloud...'' She petted his hair slowly, her hand trembling from pleasure. He was urged on by that, delving his tongue inside Aerith and finally changing speed to a slightly faster pace. Aerith couldn't hold on long, her breath coming in short gasps and her hips shaking. Finally, with a loud mewling sound, she reached her peak and wet his tongue. Cloud eagerly drank her before pulling back and rubbing her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       ''Thank you.'' She smiled, her chest rising and falling fast with her slightly labored breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       ''Thank you, Aerith.'' Cloud kissed her forehead, softly getting up from the couch and offering her his hand. She slowly took it, letting him help her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       ''Shower is ready!'' Zack called, and both of his lovers hurried to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        After they were cleaned, the three of them cleaned up the living room and headed to the bedroom. Zack's bed wasn't the biggest, so he had to pull both of them close to him to ensure neither of his partners fell off the bed in the middle of the night. The trio nestled against one another, drifting off one at a time until Zack was the only one awake. He took a few minutes to admire them. Aerith's fire, passion and playful instinct kept them from giving up on the days they felt frustrated. Cloud's stubbornness and his knack for knowing when something was wrong (even if he didn't always know how to handle it) gave them reason to talk about things. Zack hoped his energy and warmth helped tie them together even when things got hard. He loved them dearly, and he knew in his heart he would do whatever it took to protect the two sleeping halves of his heart laying there beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       ''Goodnight.'' Zack mumbled sleepily, resting a hand back on Cloud's hip and burying his face in Aerith's soft hair.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>